Valiant High Vol 1 1
| Series = Valiant High | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Format = | Date = Digital: Print: | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Welcome to Valiant High Appearances All characters make their first appearances. Featured Characters: * Class of 2017 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Faculty Advisors ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Dr. Mirage's deceased husband * * * * * Locations: * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro *** * England * France ** Paris *** * Italy ** Pisa *** * Japan * Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (Regular), (Variant; print only), & David Baron (Denver) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation Digital Release (2017) A unique entry-point that's perfect for new fans and longtime readers alike, Valiant High presents a hilarious reimagining of Valiant's award-winning superhero universe – one where the next world-ending cataclysm will have to wait until after prom night! Before they became legends, the world's most formidable heroes were roaming the halls at Valiant High – a super-powered preparatory academy where Aric "X-O Manowar" Dacia is a record-setting running back, Colin "Ninjak" King is a debonair foreign exchange student, and Coach Bloodshot is way, way too into dodgeball. Now, Amanda "Livewire" McKee and her best friend, Faith "Zephyr" Herbert, are taking it all in for the first time at the one high school where power trumps popularity! Taking place outside of Valiant's standard continuity, Valiant High is packed with never-before-seen incarnations of the greatest icons from the largest independent superhero universe in comics – including Archer & Armstrong, the Death-Defying Dr. Mirage, the Eternal Warrior, Toyo Harada, Kris Hathaway, Peter Stanchek, Quantum and Woody, and many more. You've never seen the heroes of the Valiant Universe quite like this before! Part of the comiXology Originals line of exclusive digital content only available on comiXology and Kindle. This title is available as part of comiXology Unlimited. Print Release (2018) Valiant proudly presents its first ALL-AGES escapade with a pitch-perfect entry point for new fans and longtime readers alike! Before they became legends, the world's most formidable heroes were roaming the halls at Valiant High – a super-powered preparatory academy where Aric "X-O Manowar" Dacia is a record-setting running back, Colin "Ninjak" King is a debonair foreign exchange student, and Coach Bloodshot is way, way too into dodgeball. Now, Amanda "Livewire" McKee and her best friend, Faith "Zephyr" Herbert, are taking it all in for the first time at the one high school where power trumps popularity! From rising star Daniel Kibblesmith (The Late Show with Stephen Colbert) and Eisner Award-winning artist Derek Charm (Jughead), get ready for your first day of school inside a hilarious reimagining of Valiant's award-winning superhero universe – one where the next world-ending cataclysm will have to wait until after prom night! In the tradition of Archie and DC Super Hero Girls, this side-splitting adventure takes place outside of Valiant's standard continuity…and comes packed with all-new incarnations of virtually every Valiant hero and villain! You've never seen the heroes of the Valiant Universe quite like this before! Synopsis Notes * Woody is constantly absent from class but is listed as a student of Valiant High. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:201702 VHIGH 1.jpg|'Regular Cover' (FINAL) by David Lafuente & David Baron Valiant High Vol 1 1.jpg|'Regular Cover' (early version; unpublished) VHIGH 001 VARIANT GRACE.jpg|'Variant Cover' (print only) by Sina Grace VALIANT-HIGH 001 VARIANT-DENVER-COMIC-CON EISMA.jpg|'Denver Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Joe Eisma & David Baron Preview VALIANT-HIGH 001 001.jpg VALIANT-HIGH 001 002.jpg VALIANT-HIGH 001 003.jpg VALIANT-HIGH 001 004.jpg VALIANT-HIGH 001 005.jpg VALIANT-HIGH 001 006.jpg VALIANT-HIGH 001 007.jpg VALIANT-HIGH 001 008.jpg VALIANT-HIGH 001 009.jpg VALIANT-HIGH 001 010.jpg Valiant High Students Class of 2017 Livewire (Valiant High).jpg|[[Livewire (Valiant High)|'Livewire']] aka Amanda McKee Zephyr (Valiant High).jpg|[[Zephyr (Valiant High)|'Zephyr']] aka Faith Herbert Torque (Valiant High).jpg|[[Torque (Valiant High)|'Torque']] aka John Torkelson X-O (Valiant High).jpg|[[X-O (Valiant High)|'X-O']] aka Aric Dacia Peter Stanchek (Valiant High).jpg|[[Peter Stanchek (Valiant High)|'Peter Stanchek']] aka not cool enough for a codename Kris Hathaway (Valiant High).jpg|[[Kris Hathaway (Valiant High)|'Kris Hathaway']] aka too cool for codenames Charlene Dupre (Valiant High).jpg|[[Charlene Dupre (Valiant High)|'Charlene Dupre']] aka Flamingo Armstrong (Valiant High).jpg|[[Armstrong (Valiant High)|'Armstrong']] aka Armstrong Obadiah Archer (Valiant High).jpg|[[Obadiah Archer (Valiant High)|'Obadiah Archer']] aka Archer Quantum (Valiant High).jpg|[[Quantum (Valiant High)|'Quantum']] aka Eric Henderson Woody (Valiant High).jpg|[[Woody (Valiant High)|'Woody']] aka Woody (of "Quantum and" fame) Ninjak (Valiant High).jpg|[[Ninjak (Valiant High)|'The New Kid']] aka Colin King Gilad (Valiant High).jpg|[[Gilad (Valiant High)|'Gilad']] aka the Eternal Sophomore Faculty Advisors Doctor Mirage (Valiant High).jpg|[[Doctor Mirage (Valiant High)|'Dr. Mirage']] First-Period Biology Bloodshot (Valiant High).jpg|[[Bloodshot (Valiant High)|'Coach Bloodshot']] Gym Teacher Toyo Harada (Valiant High).jpg|[[Toyo Harada (Valiant High)|'Toyo Harada']] Principal Related References External links